


Solangelo-Proposal

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: hola amigoswill proposes to nico on their anniversary!!!!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	Solangelo-Proposal

Will entered the Hades cabin to see Nico rushing around the cabin, shoving on shirts and socks and who knows what.

'Not ready?' Will grinned lazily, flopping onto the bed. It had been exactly three years of them being together. 

And Will was going to propose. 

'Almost.' Nico kissed him then stumbled as he put on his shoes.

'Right, we're going to the beach _in a car_ I asked Chiro-' But before Will could finish, Nico had grabbed him, and they had melted into the shadows. 

'N-Nico!' Will gasped for air as they reached the beach. Nico tugged at his arm, 'Come on Will!'

They sat around, and finally, it was night. Will insisted that they stay there, even when the beach closed. They hid in a narrow cave and waited. 

When the beach was finally empty, they came out. Somewhere, they heard a clock strike midnight. 

Will's breath hitched, 'Nico, I've had the best times with you. We've been through a lot, but we were always there for each other. And I hope we'll always be. I can't imagine living without you Nico, I can't. So I hope we can be together forever.' A tear escaped his eye as he bent down slowly and opened a black, velvet box, 'Nico Di Angelo, will you marry me?'

Nico gave a sob and nodded, 'Yes! Oh my gods _yes_!' 

Will stood up, and with shaking fingers, slid the silver band onto Nico's finger. 

They kissed under the moonlight.

And life couldn't be better.

*Time skip* 

Five years

They're married.

'You were adorable that day.' Nico chuckled and snuggled into the crook of Will's neck.

Will snorted, 'It was cheesy.'

'Well, the cheesy-adorableness finished when that police came and threw us off the beach.'

Will laughed and hugged Nico tighter.

Life was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> those 2 r my ultimate otp. final  
> hope yall enjoyed  
> ik its short but like   
> ITS SOLANGELO NOBODY GIVES A SHIT  
> prompts welcome!
> 
> *whisper* btw i didnt edit that 😬😳


End file.
